


Faithless

by elisetales



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: 2012, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Everyone Is Gay, I'm Sorry, Implied Drug Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, drama llamas, gratuitous use of the word 'baby', it's a fandom wide problem, misogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisetales/pseuds/elisetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted in 2012. Some background on Sacha's relationship with Aleks. Set before 'Prom Night.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithless

“Where have you been? I’ve been calling you for fucking days.”

Aleks didn’t answer right away, just stood in the doorway with his hand over his eyes, like the sunlight was too harsh for him. He looked like he'd been ill and was dressed in nothing but a too-big t-shirt belonging to Sacha, his legs bare, pale and bruised. He stood back against the door to let Sacha in, brushing his hand along Sacha’s arm as Sacha stepped past him. First time they’d touched in a week.

Sacha put him into bed after that and got him a glass of water from the kitchen, Aleks’ old man glowering at him the whole time like he wanted him out of the fucking house, and he did—only reason he let Sacha stay was because Aleks would never forgive him if he didn’t.

The old prick was too soft on Aleks, let him get away with too much, but he hated Sacha and always would—thought Sacha was just like his mother and had even told him once, after Sacha had called Aleks a slut in front of him, that he’d probably end up dying like her, too. Sometimes Sacha thought he was right. 

He turned the television on back in Aleks’ room, volume low so Aleks could still get to sleep, and sat down on the mattress next to him. But Aleks wouldn’t stay in bed. He got up and crawled onto Sacha’s lap, resting his head beneath Sacha’s chin, arms tight around Sacha’s waist, and Sacha let him because he’d missed him—missed his smell and the way Aleks felt in his arms. Sacha put an arm around him and lit a cigarette, eyes on the bright screen but nothing sinking in, Aleks cold and shivery against his body.

“What’d you take while you were gone?” Sacha asked, eyes still fixed to the screen but all the colors a blur.

“Nothing, just a bit of E,” Aleks murmured against Sacha’s throat, said it like it _was_ nothing.

“I thought I told you to stop doing that shit,” Sacha snapped, and Aleks didn’t say anything this time, just held onto Sacha tighter, his way of saying he didn’t want to fight.

He tilted his head up and they kissed for a little while, Sacha rubbing a palm up and down Aleks’ bare thigh while Aleks’ played with Sacha’s hair, twisting the ends of it round his fingers, only something was off. Aleks had been gone a week and now everything was different.

“They said you went out of town with some guy you met at Katya’s party,” Sacha said after he’d turned his face away, not wanting to kiss anymore. He leaned over and stubbed his cigarette out in the cup Aleks always left for him by the bed.

“He’s just a friend,” Aleks answered, pressing little kisses to Sacha’s neck and jaw instead, like he was already saying sorry for something.

“Just you two, was it?”

“There was a whole group of us,” Aleks replied, in the same voice he used when he was lying.

“So why didn’t you call?” Sacha put to him, chest tight and hands shaking. “You could have been fucking dead for all I knew.” He felt like he knew what was coming, but still wanted to be wrong. Wished Aleks would just come out and say something Sacha believed so they wouldn’t have to do this.

“You would have told me not to go, and I didn’t want you to worry,” Aleks explained. “I didn’t even think I’d be gone that long, anyway. Look, can we just talk about something else? I’m back now. None of it matters.”

Sacha ground his jaw and had to resist the urge to shove Aleks off of him—all he needed was the smallest push to finally have it out with the little slut. But Aleks’ old man would only throw him out of the house if they fought again, and Sacha didn’t have what he was looking for yet. Nothing to prove Aleks had been fucking around on him.

Aleks' phone started vibrating on the nightstand. Sacha glanced at it from the corner of his eye, breathing hard now, and Aleks stiffened in Sacha's arms, like they both knew something the other wasn't saying.

"You want me to get that?" Sacha asked, and Aleks started to sit up.

"Just leave it," he began, but it was too late. Sacha grabbed it off the nightstand before Aleks had the chance and pushed the smaller boy off his lap, getting to his feet and unlocking the screen with a swipe of his thumb.

“Sacha,  _don’t_.” Aleks was up on his knees now, staring up at Sacha with a terrified look on his face, and Sacha felt like he'd been kicked in the guts, _knew_ this was it.

“And why the fuck not?” he said through gritted teeth, backing away toward the door. “You got something you wanna tell me, baby?”

Aleks scrambled off the bed and tried to get the phone back, but Sacha shoved his shoulder and sent him stumbling into the wall. Aleks didn’t try again after that, just stood there with big eyes and looked like the world was ending. Sacha stared back down at the phone in his hands and felt sick.

He read through the messages until he couldn’t do it anymore. He tossed the phone back onto the bed like it was filthy, the room spinning, and stood back against the door.

“Just a friend, huh?” he said, and he hated how his voice sounded, hated looking weak in front of Aleks.

“It’s not how it—”

“Yeah, because everyone calls you baby and sends you messages telling you all the things they want to do to you, right?” Sacha snapped, before Aleks could open his lying mouth again.

“Did he fuck you?” Sacha asked after a long silence, and when Aleks didn’t answer him, Sacha knew.

“You little _slut_ —”

 “Don’t act like I started this, Sacha!” Aleks threw at him, and Sacha knew Aleks was crying now but couldn’t stand to look at him.

“You stare at him all the time and you think I don’t notice it but I _do_ …” Aleks stopped and took a shaky breath. “You were going to leave first.”

Sacha didn’t even know if it was true, but he couldn’t stand being in the same room with Aleks any longer. He picked up his jacket and said, “You’re getting what you fucking wanted, then. I’m leaving first.”

He put his hand on the doorknob and Aleks was behind him then, arms around him and clinging on tight. “Sacha—”

“Get the _fuck_ off me,” Sacha growled and pulled Aleks’ arms away; couldn’t stand having Aleks touch him after he’d been with someone else.

“Please don't leave it like this. I love you, Sacha...” It was the second time he'd said it in all the years Sacha had known him. 

“Tch. Not enough.” Sacha left Aleks standing there and slammed the door shut behind him. This time Aleks didn’t come running out after him. 

 


End file.
